


会者定离

by Obelisky



Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [3]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obelisky/pseuds/Obelisky
Summary: ·千手柱间X宇智波斑（柱斑）·“拥炉看雪酒催人。斜川日月已成陈。”
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905079
Kudos: 7





	会者定离

新雪覆住了廊外绵延而来的脚印，但屋檐下被风吹进的积雪尚且留了半只，在屋内被炉气息的暗拂中烊去又三分之一，余的结成了冰坨子，等着白日太阳融去……或者，等屋主勤奋一些，归来的时刻扫一扫。  
这个时候原本不应该有什么访客。访客却来了。倒和天上那因为雪云而被染成暗血色的月亮一样稀奇……却又是他能猜到的、出现如命中注定似的贵人。这个人行走进他的生命里，在每一次重大变故中充当着关键的选项——无论选或不选，总在那里等着。等到雪地深陷出脚印。脚印又踏在他的心尖上。  
宇智波斑在自己的房门口脱下鞋，把木屐蹬进剩下的半截脚印里，拉开门，让已经冻住了的一脸沉重的表情变得松弛一些。他疲惫地朝着屋里张望。果不其然，千手柱间正和平日一样，带着能让石头都振奋起来的热情冲着他挥舞手臂，高高举起的手掌正攥着一瓶酒：  
“喂喂！斑，你总算回来了！这个天到底溜到哪里去了。”柱间从被炉里跳出来，三两步已到近前，帮他掸去衣服上的积雪。“等你好久啦！”  
他有些木然。这……并不是什么节日，也没有任何他所知的值得庆贺的事。恰恰相反，他现在心情烂得无可言说……而他却无法从纷乱的线索中整理出思绪，来告知对方那些他所挖掘出的惊人内幕。他勉强笑了笑——因为对方用闲着的那只手揉了揉他的脸，揪红了他冻得发青的面颊，用力扯出一个向上的嘴角。他挥开柱间的手，也坐去被炉边上，松了松和表情一样冻住的身躯，把腿粗暴地塞进温暖的被絮里。柱间依旧带着雀跃的表情，跟着他蹦回了座位，然后拔出木塞，开始为他添酒。这个被炉很小。他感到了柱间的身体与他挤在一起，小腿缠着他的，潮热的足尖暖和着他冰冷的脚趾。  
“今天怎么就……”他终于说出了几个字。  
已临近新年，火影案头堆叠的公文函件大概多得和山一样高。他没有想到柱间会来拜访。这是不合时宜的。当然，千手柱间冒出惊人之举原本也不是什么值得奇怪的事。至少对他来说，在人人爱戴的火影这种表象背后的柱间，依旧保留着河畔少年时一些禀性。他乐得看见这样的柱间，也会真的因为这些旧日时光的回归感到微末的慰藉。  
“是千手今年第一批出窖的蜂蜜酒哦。”柱间喜气洋洋地为他解释道，这喜庆甚至让斑的表情终于松动了一些。“按老头子们的说法，是二十年来最好的一批。大概是因为我们的村子终于建成，所以得了上天的眷顾吧——所以我想，与其等到新年的祭典再开，不如提前和斑来分享。”  
“唔……是你们祭典和婚仪专用的酒。”他想起之前他听说过的事实。了解自己的对手，是身为族长的义务。宇智波斑仍觉得自己没什么精神欢饮，可还是撑着脑袋笑了笑，附和了柱间一句。他用脚踹了对方，随即被柱间用腿弯箍住了，竟叫他再收不回来。他微微侧过头，脸上和旧时似多了一些吃瘪了的恼火，最终还是笑了，只在对方的腿肉间动了动自己的脚趾，享受着对方的体温和重量。“我听说千手的酒都是僧坊酒，就算是你，要偷拿一瓶出来，也不是很容易的事吧。”  
“不是一瓶，是一箱。”  
是非常骄傲的发言了。  
他感觉今日的千手柱间异常的闪耀，似乎连表情都在发光。这表情和本人奇异的木遁查克拉一样，总有一种特殊的治愈力，即便是今日的自己，甚至都有些被感染，愿意在这份沉寂的绝望中多听伊说上几句话。  
“我赢了扉间。所以他只好配合我去拿酒了。”千手家的族长喜滋滋的说，像是忍者学校的小孩子们在任教的传奇忍者们面前吹着大话那样，眼睛放亮。“太难得了，斑！我居然赢了！你知道的——”  
“对对对，逢赌必输。”他轻哼了一声，摆了摆手。“这次居然被脸上贴条的是那个扉间吗？”看样子是扉间为了阻止兄长胡闹，有意挑选了兄长最不擅长的事试图阻拦……结果现在大概率是被关在火影办公室强制加班了。  
“哼。”斑终于开怀地笑了出来。  
“嘿嘿。”柱间捎着后脑勺说。  
他们便一起敲着桌子笑了一会。有一句没一句说了些话，随手打着拍子哼两句歌，脚下也没闲着，桌面纹丝不动桌面下你来我往。他彻底暖和过来，连背脊都微微有些生汗。这时候他们闹够了，终于停了下来，礼让似的甚至有些拘束地并拢了腿。像两个在山野里打闹到满身泥泞，难堪得准备回家挨训的小孩。他换了个姿势，而柱间则站起身，躬下背，殷勤地端着杯子，充满期待地看着他。  
“尝一尝。”柱间诚挚地说。  
于是他从柱间的手指间接这杯酒。柱间的手也很热。他不知是自己的动作变钝了，舍不得一下就把杯子取走，还是柱间的手指过于灵活，总贴过他的，像灵巧的蛇。总之柱间的手指攀上了他的。他们握着这杯酒，冷与热的指尖相互缠绕。而后，在这杯酒入喉之前，他们交换了一个如蜻蜓点水似的吻。  
他手上没怎么用力，酒倒像是被柱间喂进去的。  
“好喝吗！”如果不是他们仍旧十指绕杯的话，他猜想配着对方这张兴奋的脸，千手柱间大概要紧张地搓搓手。  
“不错。”宇智波斑没怎么顾上酒的味道，可还是这样回答了他。  
“你喜欢就好。”柱间便兴致勃勃地继续说。他们终于互相松开了握到有些发麻的指头。斑看着柱间继续倒酒，一人一杯，满满当当的。然后柱间迫不及待地自己也尝了一口，露出了相当满意的神情。  
“确实……今年的酒太棒了。恐怕比我成亲那次喝到的还好哩。”柱间笑着说。  
一场战争年代为了后代这种功利理由草率而短暂的初婚。但是因为种种缘故排场巨大——甚至连作为对手的自己都有所耳闻。宇智波斑回忆着，往事在脑海中流转。“那毕竟都是战争时代的事了。”他说。  
“是的，”柱间说，看着他举了举杯，也一口一口把酒灌进喉咙里。“要不要来喝三三九度？”柱间又说。  
他几乎被对方气笑了，白了柱间一眼，擦了擦嘴边喷出来的酒，脸有些红，可能也是气的。  
“少开玩笑了。”他大声训斥着。“看来是扉间最近又催你联姻了吧。”斑继而说。“你现在毕竟是火影。所以考虑得怎么样？”  
“唔——”听上去是挺尴尬的回应，柱间险些把酒呛出来。“我说，斑，你一定要提这些烦心事吗？”  
“先胡说八道的是你吧。”  
“如果可以选的话我也想选你——你们呀，你知道——唉。”  
斑一声短促的苦笑，把头别开了。宇智波不在千手合婚的选项中，这是他长久以来感到不安的一个缘由。血仇不可能轻易散去，从实际出发，婚姻是最为有效的方法。但是宇智波无法挑选出能够匹配千手柱间身份的女性。甚至连子世代的攀亲也出现了人选问题。  
我可没有妹妹。斑想到。算了，我现在也没有兄弟了。  
我只剩一个人而已。  
他于是皱着眉头自顾自又喝了一杯，心情又陷今日所见所感。余光所及柱间只低头喝酒，仿佛被他一句梗到真笑不出来，局促心虚得倒如同往日少年。“好了好啦！”斑便只得把自己沉没的情绪捞起，摇了摇杯子，伸过去跟柱间一碰。  
他再抿了一口酒，含在了嘴里。  
这一回，他认认真真地品了一下。  
千手喜欢的口味真是奇怪。宇智波斑想。酒液在他舌尖上流淌，蜂蜜是极润的，带着一种刻意营造的甜蜜感，和烈酒的香气本质上有微妙的不协调。这酒烫喉——在绵软的甜蜜味觉过后烧灼感才腾腾而起。热烈而虚假……逼得人当起馋虫，要将之吞入腹中……  
幸福感直冲头顶，仿佛身在云端。是的，每个人都会喜欢。宇智波斑这样苦涩地想着。每个人都选择一头缩进这虚幻的幸福里，不知现实中暴雨将至。这个村子，这未来的一切，都……  
他叹息了一声，舔了舔嘴唇。黏在嘴唇上的糖分甜得腻人。他承认自己也是喜欢这酒的，可是这酒杯中的欢乐世界沉沉浮浮，此时竟令他横生了一种疏离感，让他和如今的氛围格格不入。斑又看了一眼柱间。柱间因为他的碰杯而重新振作起来，正一杯接下一杯，在饮酒的间歇，继续抒发冬日感言——“想不到已经这么久了，斑。至少去年这个时候，我还每天都得想破头怎么把停战协定给你送过去。有很多封，你肯定没有看……不提这个了。我们的村子会越变越好吧。都是大家的功劳，尤其是斑……”柱间笑了，握起他的手。“只要和平维持下去，想必每年都会有很好的蜂蜜酒吧。”  
和平吗……宇智波斑看着他。  
“只要和平维持下去……”他低声重复了柱间的话。  
“这是我新年一定要许的愿望。”柱间继续大声囔囔，大笑着，如儿时一派天真。千手柱间抓着斑的手，在唇上抵了一下，松开了。又给自己斟满了，牛饮而尽，尽兴地叹了一声。“虽然说吧……愿望这种事不能说出来。但说给斑听一定没问题的吧。”柱间打了个酒嗝，看着他笑了笑，再次握起了他的手。  
斑觉得自己被捏到骨头疼。但是他没有出声。  
“其实讲起来……之前扉间也提到过，如果赌运不好的人，忽然能赢了，恐怕意味着灾祸。”柱间轻声的、有些底气不足的、忽而失意的说。然后声音又昂扬了起来，眼睛亮晶晶地注视着斑。“可是我想，既然是和斑一起喝酒的话，一定能避开糟糕的事！因为是斑啊！”  
“因为……是我吗？”斑轻声说。  
“是的，因为是斑。”柱间大声肯定道。  
他苦笑了一声作为回应，把手抽了回来。他没有再看柱间的眼睛。“大概你接下来这个新年会加班加到死。因为作为灾祸这种处分，扉间肯定不会帮忙处理你偷懒闲下的公务。”  
“啊。斑。这种笑话不好笑的。你来做一点？”  
“我拒绝。”  
“唔，好吧，好吧——”  
他在沮丧的柱间这样说着的时候，举杯碰了一下。  
柱间非常用力地碰了回来。  
斑舔了舔溅在手指上的酒。甜的，比嘴唇上的还甜。他的手指还微微残存着一丝痛觉，这疼痛似乎还带着对方的体温。他含着自己的手指，品尝着这带着些许温度的甜味。就好像差了点什么……这种虚浮不定只能迷惑自己的甜腻，差了点什么。  
他稍用力地咬了下去。  
他尝到了自己的血，甜的，带着痛觉和冒着腥气。是了，血的滋味也是甜的。是甜的不代表总是好事。这世间，看似甜如蜜糖，实际腥如鲜血。  
他又在伤口吮了一下，久久地含着，感觉血气一丝一缕咽进咽喉，然后若无其事地将手指拔开。他端着杯子看向自己的眼睛。红色的，是浸在血里的一轮溶溶月，正是外面暴雪中那轮沉默的苦月。这个天，恐怕是月亮在痛哭着吧？  
他的眼神重新冷了下来。  
“我说柱间。”他沉下声说。  
千手柱间模模糊糊地应了一声。斑抬头，震惊地发现就一小会儿的功夫对方的脸已经红得像个番茄。柱间酒量不算特别好，但喜欢喝——正如赌瘾大，又易输一般。这个人怎么从头到脚都这么多毛病！他禁不住哀叹了一声。这甚至让他刚刚准备说出口的话又忘了个精光，只想抓住这个笨蛋一顿痛骂。  
好你个千手柱间！  
“喂喂，这可是烈酒。”宇智波斑觉得自己脑仁更疼，压下去的情绪如傍晚的波涛，一阵一阵朝他心中的堤岸袭来。他寒声训斥道。“你要是喝多了得在我这边躺到隔天中午了！”  
“那有什么关系……扉间，扉间在做事情嘛。”这个因为高兴笑眯了眼的家伙含含糊糊地喊，虽然神志看上去有些不清不楚，可依旧盯着他，诚意满满地听他说话。“既然来找斑，那么在斑这里睡到中午不是很正常吗？”倒像没有察觉到他忽然又沉重下来的眼色，醉意渐浓的柱间继续说。  
“蠢货。”斑耐不住脾气给了对方一拳，不算重，只是正好把人推倒了而已。柱间哈哈大笑，仍然攥着杯子和瓶子，酒撒了一地。宇智波斑一脚踹开被炉，伸手去够对方紧抓不放的酒瓶子。柱间趁势一个翻身，像蛇一样缠上来，像墙一样倒过来，压在他身上，配着醉鬼们经常说的话。  
“喝，斑，这是庆功酒，得继续喝呀……”  
他们紧挨着，酒气和热气缠在一起，这种时候在往日总是情热撩人的。  
至少柱间今日还是。  
宇智波斑感到有什么东西挺住了他。他便轻车熟路地顺势朝下摸了一把，手指用力朝对方裆下捏了捏，一边冷哼一边咬着牙把脸转开了。  
疲惫和怨气终于彻底炸开了锅。从泉奈死去的那一天起，这些阴影一直盘绕在他的心底，在今日的石板前最终浸到了他的嘴边，现在随着酒意的高涨一点一滴的没过了他的头。  
“庆功酒？你喂我喝？”宇智波斑冷笑起来，即便遍体情热也盖不住他心头窜起的无明怒火。他知道自己不该冲着柱间发脾气的——这个喜滋滋的混蛋还沉浸在幻梦里，还一心想把自己也拖进去哩！这个人，这个人总是这样！永远的莫名其妙的对一无所知的未来充满信心，仿佛什么都不能击垮他的意志……无论在什么时候，这个人都和太阳一样照耀着，然而，冰雪厚积，冬日那微薄的阳光还有什么用呢！  
你根本不知道我到底看到了什么。宇智波斑怒气冲天地想。柱间啊柱间，你是如此欢畅地走在一条赴死的路上！  
我们如今所求所做所有，全部，通通，毫无意义！  
不……也许对你来说还是有些意义的吧。但是对我——  
柱间却在这种要紧的时候吻住了他。  
这个吻来得措不及防，却又浑然天成正是时候。满身满脑的怒意竟在这个瞬间被对方全盘接纳了下来。他感觉柱间是一座空谷，毫无怨言地容忍了他宣泄的狂涛。心念转换电光石火，本能越过冲垮堤岸的情绪盘踞了他的灵魂。宇智波斑勾脚缠住柱间的腿，下意识抓过栽倒的暖桌上的被褥，一个翻身便将两人一齐裹进被里。他发了疯似的回应了这个吻。柱间的唇齿甜滋滋的，热烈烧灼着他口腔的每一处。他想大笑，却舍不得松开扣住的这根颈子，他摩挲着柱间的背，发丝在指缝里流淌着……这柔软的发丝呵，和柱间的心一样——  
他狠狠地咬在了柱间的舌头上，狂笑着喘息着分开了这个吻。  
这才是真实世界，柱间。他想道，那虚幻热烈的甜蜜滋味，怎敌得过这浇灌浊世的一捧鲜血呢？  
“你是不是有话要对我说。”他听见柱间含含糊糊地问，因为舌头的伤口吐字有些滑稽。他们仍搂在一起，被子盖过他们的头顶。“今天你回来我就感觉得到。我一直在等。”  
你总是善于等待与忍耐。宇智波斑想。可是，有些事不是你这样纵容我就会有答案的。  
是……我有许多话要对你说。“那并不是属于今天的事。”他回答道。他的嘴唇正贴着柱间的耳廓。  
在今天，我唯一能告诉你的大概只有——  
“你可以尽情恨我。我或许正打算做点你没法原谅的事。”  
我会离开这个村子，去寻找真正的答案——  
“没法原谅？”他听见柱间醉醺醺地笑了起来，在被褥里摩挲起他的脸。“什么没法原谅了？你今天打算在上面？没什么不可原谅的，我能原谅斑做的任何事。但是……这样想，斑一个人动会很辛苦吧。”  
他用胳膊肘猛地给了一击作为报复。柱间吃痛弓了腰，把头埋在他怀里吃吃地笑。他透过面上的被褥看着外面印进来的灯火，是昏暗而温暖的。  
“你写的那些协定我都看过。”他过了一会闷闷地说。他的声音喷在薄被上，随着呼吸带着“噗、噗”的响动，像热水顶起的锅盖，又像窗外那静默下着的雪。“有些字刮掉涂改了，应该是扉间做的。外面包装的信封，我在火上烤过，你偷偷摸摸写的那些话我也都看见了。是的，你想说的所有的，我都明白。”  
但是我想着的事情你不明白。宇智波斑想。从河边因缘被切断的那一天起，即便重新续上，断口也不会平整如新。你和我究竟是不同的人，从出生那刻起就已经明晰了。你身边的会是扉间。那是你真正的兄弟。我们能够睡在一个被褥里，却未必走在同一条道路上。如今的我，已经是孤身一人了。  
我今天终于读懂了那块石板所写的一切。他继续想着。  
我们迄今努力的所有一切，都是梦幻泡影。那石板所说真正的答案你是不可能接受的。你会和你的兄弟在一起，而我只能站在你的对立面。如果把这种话坦荡讲给你听的话，你大概已经跳起来把酒全醒了吧。  
也许会直接打一架？哼哼，打一架倒也不错。  
可是你也不会阻拦我。你也阻拦不了我。  
他于是又一次温和的、但是有些伤感的笑了笑，低沉而缓慢地说。  
“虽然揍了你，但是一个人动的话确实是一件很辛苦的事。没有你会很辛苦吧，从今时起直到世界终焉——”他停住了。  
“喂。有听我说话吗。”他自语似的发问道。  
不再有回答。他们仍搂抱在一起，只是亲昵的抱着：以坦陈相见的姿态，却未必做到他们曾经许诺过的推心置腹。宇智波斑静静地听着。他听着窗外重新刮起了风，雪花开始敲着窗扉，纸门呼呼作响。屋内的烛火随着风动，灯油辟剥，而后轻巧地化进风里。  
室内顷刻暗了下来。他屏住呼吸，感觉被子贴着自己的脸，吸得紧紧的，像是一个吻。他继续听着，听见自己的心跳伴着柱间。砰砰的、有节奏的如神前式巫女们豊寿舞的步子。他听着柱间的呼吸，从带着些许懵懂醉话的鼻音变得平和缓慢，而后如雷一响，是酒后的深睡，鼾声已起。  
宇智波斑慢慢吐出了一口气。他短促地笑了一声，摸了摸自己的脸，湿的，却懒得追究因为什么。他咬着牙从牙缝里挤出了笑声，用胳膊挡住了眼睛。柱间随着他的动作滑到了一边，却没有醒，仍然带着厚重的酒气，成眠在蜂蜜做的甜梦之中。  
“笨蛋。”

-终-


End file.
